The present invention relates to dispensing caps, and, in particular, to an improvement over the cap shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,254, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The cap shown in that referenced patent has been very popular and well-received by the industry, because it solves many problems that existed before it was invented, as described in that patent. However, one difficulty remains with that cap, and that is, if the person handling the bottle turns the bottle to pour in an extremely sudden or quick dispensing motion, as professional bartenders often do, the air tube becomes flooded, which hinders the free flow of liquid.